Undisclosed Desires
by myapostle
Summary: After being away for 2 years, Roy finds that Edward has grown up..in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

"Winry, STOP." Ed hastily adjusted his leg so it was out of reach of the automail mechanic's ruthless scrutiny.

"Ed, you should be more careful on these assignments, this is just ridiculous." Her brow furrowed as she noticed the leg was damaged near the port. Ugh. He was lucky that she had a spare of that particular part.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT EVERYONE IS TRYING TO KILL ME ALL THE TIME!" Ed was laying on his bed back in Resembol, feisty and short-tempered as ever.

Even after giving up his alchemy, Ed seemed to have a knack for finding trouble. This wasn't the first time he had wound up back in bed needing maintenance since he took off to explore Creta 2 years ago. He was never one to run from a confrontation, much to his mechanic's chagrin.

"Did you find some of the answers you were looking for?" She asked almost too sweetly, hoping to distract him while she did some of the more-ehrm-painful procedures.

His face lit up at the mere mention of his research and he began to ramble on. "Yes! Creta was incredible, they have so many more libraries out there, I found ancient texts that predate anything we have here in Amestris. I can't wait til I can talk to Al again about how his research on Alkhestry is - ow! WINRY!"

She gave him a mischievous smile as she just finished re-attaching the nerves. Sometimes it was better to catch Ed unaware.

* * *

Roy was in his office for once with some downtime, armed with a glass of scotch in his hand. The past 2 years could only be described as hectic. Him and his team had researched all they could about Ishvalla. Roy in particular spending night after night studying Ishvallan culture and history. He had dedicated much of his time down south working more hands on with the rebuilding, but he had been back at his office for some time now, taking on a more formal role. Securing funding, making allies,and keeping up appearances in general.

Oh and of course doing the paperwork.

He let his mind wander to the date he had planned later in the day. Some sweet but completely insipid girl named Lily. He envisioned how the evening would progress, after dinner offering her some wine back at his place. Maybe just a few sips before he carried her up the stairs and into his bed, and then..

"Roy." Riza's voice permeated his daydream.

Mustang blinked, showing no signs that he had been doing anything other than contemplating his paperwork. Wait when had she slipped in his office?

"Ah Riza, do I have some more phone calls or meetings planned for today?" He scrunched up his face hoping that her answer wouldn't be a large stack of paperwork, it was almost 6 o'clock for God's sake.

"Winry called earlier and let me know that Ed is back in Resembol for now." She had a look of amusement on her face.

"Oh splendid, is he destroying buildings again? Alchemy or not I'm sure he'd find a way to put a dent in my budget." Roy groaned with mock annoyance.

"She actually said Ed was on his way to Central and should be here by tomorrow. He wants to talk to you." Riza had more than amusement on her face now, a grin had spread from ear to ear, quite uncommon on his usual stoic Lieutenant.

Roy winced and wondered what obscenities fullmetal would shout at him THIS time. With a smirk he realized Ed would have to change his title from Colonel to General Bastard.

"Did she mention what he wanted to speak about?" Roy honestly couldn't think of a situation in which Ed would seek him out.

"Not particularly, but I was thinking we could have a welcome back to Central party for him."

Roy blinked. Did Hawkeye really just suggest they throw Edward Elric a... party? Who was this woman.

"I don't suppose why not..." He answered, completely unable to hide the confusion from his voice.

"Great, I'll get supplies out of the budget and we'll throw him one tomorrow night!" She said, now seeming excited over the prospect. "Oh and sir would you mind hosting?"

Now Mustang's jaw when slack. When did his house become the party house for EDWARD ELRIC? The kid could barely stand him, well that wasn't necessarily true, they had made leaps and bounds to having an "almost-friends" type of thing. But they were still a long ways off of being best buddies.

But he had no excuse to get out of it. His house was the biggest and was centrally located, his staff all knew how to get there, and well...it couldn't be that bad right?

"As long as fullmetal doesn't destroy it doing God knows what I wouldn't be opposed." He muttered with a glare at Hawkeye.

"I'll make sure he knows the "no destruction" rule." She smiled as she quickly made her exit before he could revoke his offer.

Roy grimaced, he would have to clean up the place as to not give fullmetal any ammunition against him. It'd certainly been a long time since he'd seen Ed. He was surprised to find that he felt a little excitement over it. Hmm. Well that kid certainly did know how to bring excitement to a place, that's for sure.

Turning back to the window and packing his briefcase he couldn't help but hearing Havoc's distinctive voice, "WOOHOO! Party at Mustang's!"

Another wince. Maybe he didn't need to worry about Ed being the one destroying his place during this party.

* * *

Back at his house, Roy threw open his closet and began picking out an outfit for his date with Lily. She was a socialite in Central, whatever that meant. Probably just a fancy word for living off daddy's money. But wow was she an attractive girl. He found a white button down shirt that he decided to pair with black slacks. Turning to the mirror he smirked at his own reflection.

It was an objective fact that Roy was a good-looking man, and being the rank of a General at his age made him one of the most eligible bachelors of Central. Hell probably Amestris. He was constantly entertained by his numerous dates, seeing the town always with an attractive woman on his arm. That he always, always, brought back to his bed.

Lily would be no different.

Ready, he got in his car and went to pickup his date.

* * *

He was on his second glass of wine and even that did nothing to ease the pain of Lily's nonstop chatter. They were nearing the end of the evening and all he wanted was for her to shut. up. She talked of nothing but the most trivial bullshit one could possibly imagine. All he had to do was nod and smile at the right moments. The only saving grace Lily had was her low cut blouse that gave him a tempting view of her cleavage, complemented by a long gold necklace.

Finally, FINALLY, they were ready to leave. He gave his date an easy smile offering her his arm as they left the restaurant. Helping her into the car, he smoothly suggested she continue the evening out with him at his place.

"Roy that sounds like a marvelous idea. I've had such a wonderful time with you this evening." She smiled and batted her lashes.

"I couldn't agree more." He lied through his teeth flashing her a dazzling smile.

* * *

Roy had Lily on her back soon afterwards, groping her breasts through her silk blouse as he grinded on top of her. Yes, he could put up with a few hours of torture if this was his reward in return. He pulled off her skirt in one fluid motion and spread her thighs further to reveal her thin and matching silk panties. He enjoyed her moans and knew what was coming next. When suddenly he heard a sound didn't hear too often.

"Was that a knock on your door?" Lily sat up confused, picking up her blouse to cover herself.

"I'm sure they'll go away" Roy said in a low and husky voice, with a bite on her neck.

But the knocking did not stop.

"Roy you should see who it is at least." Lily pouted.

Mustang got up throwing on his unbuttoned shirt and stomped toward the door. Without even looking he threw it open and could barely withhold his gasp of surprise.

"Hey bastard, hope I didn't catch you at a bad time."

Edward Elric was back in town.

* * *

First fiction EVER guys! (Please be gentle ^_^) I plan on it being a chapter fic too hope I'm not being too ambitious~ Criticism/reviews are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well are you just going to stand there or let me in?" Ed announced barging right past a shocked Mustang.

Ed made a beeline for the living room where he sat down and kicked off his heavy boots. "Yeah, I was going to leave tomorrow morning but then last minute hopped on a train tonight. Too bad the hotels here are all booked for some stupid festival you guys have going on."

"Listen, fullmetal. I sort of have company and this is really a bad time for me..." Roy could not believe his terrible luck.

"Oh?" A curious look landed upon Edward's face, his golden eyes danced with amusement.

"It wouldn't happen to be a "special friend" would it?" He mocked his former superior.

"Yes, actually I was on a date, and she's currently waiting for me to come back to the study."

There was a pause as Ed's gaze shifted from Roy's to the study then back to look at Roy.

"Oh don't mind me then, I'll just be homeless for the night." Ed sighed heavily and looked at him with probably the biggest eyes he'd ever seen.

Oh fuck.

Roy felt his mind reeling with guilt, as well as something else at the look Ed gave him. Probably fatherly compassion. The kid was playing him like a violin but hell if he was going to be the one who threw out Edward Elric, the alchemist who saved all of Amestris out on the streets just so he could get laid.

"No, no, I'll go talk to...Lily and see what I could do."

* * *

After driving a very pissed off Lily back to her place he was in a foul mood. She had slammed the door in his face at his last effort at an apology. It would be quite sometime before he had a chance to get into her pants again he thought.

What was fullmetal doing at his doorstep? Yeah he knew hotels were all booked up because of the festival they had going on, but really. _He_ was his first choice at a place to crash?

He'd figure it out sooner or later.

Walking into his house he saw Ed dozing on the couch. The kid looked different now. He looked..well...less like a kid. His shoulders were broad and his face thinner maybe more angular? And had he been taller when he barged past him?

Ed blinked awake. Staring at him with those big, cat-like gold eyes.

"Thanks for putting me up Mustang. Was that your girlfriend?" Ed asked.

"What? No definitely not. Just a friend"...A friend he wouldn't be sleeping with anytime soon.

"Oh, well. Sorry to cockblock you" Ed grinned. Roy would name that look the Cheshire cat grin. And cockblocked? When had Ed ever mentioned anything sexual in his life?

"I'm surprised you know what cockblocking is. But it's allright I'm sure I'll have other opportunities." Roy matched his grin.

Ed raised his eyebrows. "You know I'm 18 right, I've kind of figured it out"

Wait did that mean fullmetal had had sex? No, surely that couldn't be true. He couldn't imagine Ed with a woman. Or a man really... he had kind of assumed Ed to be more asexual than anything.

"Ah so you've had experience in that area?" Roy asked, now his curiosity piqued.

"I've had some experience. Not as much as you though you womanizing bastard." Ed barked back.

Whoa. Ed having sex that was a fucking weird thought. He'd probably be good at it though, he seemed to have natural abilities for pretty much anything. Wait where did THAT thought come from?

"Girlfriend?" He found he was intensely curious all of the sudden about the young man's former lovers. Not to mention he would _love_ to have something to hold over the alchemist's head.

To his extreme surprise Ed blushed furiously. He didn't think he'd ever seen Ed blush. Scratch that, definitely never.

"Not like it's any of your business anyway." Ed wasn't meeting his eyes and became preoccupied with a loose thread from his dark blue tshirt.

"Of course not." Roy flashed him a signature charming smile, still a little surprised at Ed's reaction but not willing to push any further.

"But I did hear that you had some actual business to discuss with me." Recalling his conversation earlier with Riza.

"Oh yeah I wanted to talk to you about some things." Ed appeared grateful at being let off the hook. "Well you see I've been researching in Creta the past two years as you know, and I've made a lot of strides in my research. But I'm back now and don't really have anything to do until Alphonse gets back and we can collaborate together on it."

Here he took a pause and gauged Roy's reaction, who met him with a blank stare. If Roy was wondering what Ed was going to ask of him he sure as hell wasn't showing it.

"So... well, I was wondering if you could give me a job while I was here in Amestris. Maybe in intelligence or something." He rushed the last sentence and then exhaled deeply.

Roy grinned. He'd never thought he'd see the day when Edward Elric would be asking him a favor. And to be a military dog no less?

"Ed you hate anything to do with the military, why do you want a job with us?"

"It's not that I hate the military. I grew up a lot, and I met so many good people, your team included. I think I'd like to try some of the work Maes was passionate about." He said the last few words in a quieter tone.

Roy nodded thoughtfully. He could see where Ed was coming from.

"Ed you know you would automatically have a job in the military whenever you chose to come back, alchemy or not. You're not really asking a favor. I'll have Lieutenant Havoc show you around the Central branch of intelligence headquarters tomorrow if that works for you."

Ed's face lit up. "Damn. Havoc, haven't seen him in awhile. Or any of the crew."

"Well...that'll change tomorrow." Roy said referring to the party Riza had planned.

"Yeah, I guess I'll run into them when we go there." Ed said, completely oblivious to any party idea.

Good. Riza would probably kill him if he ruined the surprise.

"Well if you want to make yourself comfortable, I have a guest room, it's getting pretty late." Roy mused. There would be a lot of excitement tomorrow so he better get some rest.

"Ah yeah I'm exhausted." Ed yawned stretching his arms over his head. He looked even more like a cat when he did that.

"Hey Mustang thanks again." Ed flashed him a rare smile. "You might not be such a bastard after all."

Well, that was as much praise as he would ever get from Edward Elric.

"Night fullmetal, I'll see you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ed of course wasn't awake yet, even though Roy had to leave for work in 20 minutes.

"Ed I need to go to work! Wake up!" Mustang banged his fist against the guest room door.

"I'm awake!" Flinging the door open angrily, Ed stood bare chested glaring at Roy.

Mustang kind of forgot to breathe for a second.

What he had thought earlier about Ed maturing was definitely proven by this lean and toned man standing in the doorway. Roy couldn't help but let his eyes wander over his tanned torso, taking in his abs, holy hell they were amazing. Then finally to how low his boxers hung on his trim hips, just so he could see the "v" going down to his crotch.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." Ed smirked. "I'll be ready in 10." Closing the door in his face.

He was still a brat.

* * *

Roy and Ed drove to work mostly in silence except for him answering a few of Ed's questions briefly. Roy was still embarrassed that he hadn't had time to come up with an adequate retort to Ed's observation. Just left standing there speechless. Not typical behavior for him.

They found Havoc pretty soon after getting to work.

"Ay look who it is! The boss is back in town! Damn boss, you got taller." Havoc exclaimed giving Ed a pat on the back that nearly knocked him over.

Ok, so it wasn't just Roy's imagination.

"Good to see you up and moving around man. Now I can call you a walking ash tray again instead of a sitting one." Ed grinned at him.

Havoc burst out laughing. "You were the only one that didn't baby me when I was in that situation. Really gave me perspective, you know? But I'm happy to be back."

After asking Havoc to show Ed around intelligence, the two took off toward a different wing, Havoc already blabbering about his "amazing" new girlfriend with Ed listening with more patience than he would've had 2 years ago.

* * *

"Sir! I heard Ed was taking a tour of intelligence with Havoc?" Riza pounced on him the moment he got to his office.

"Yes...it actually was what Ed wanted to talk about. Getting a job with the military."

Riza's eyebrows raised. "Would've never guessed. So is he here to stay?"

"At least til Alphonse comes back."

"Ah, I see. Well I bought all the supplies for the party. But we need to make sure Ed doesn't know what's going on." Riza had obviously been planning. "..So you can distract him when everyone leaves early to meet at your house. I'll need your keys." She said the last words as if it were final.

Roy stared at her unblinking.

"Take Ed to the music festival going on downtown and stay for maybe an hour or two while we get everything ready. It's a perfect excuse." Yep, she had _definitely_ been planning.

"I hope you got a lot of alcohol for this party" Roy said through gritted teeth.

"Tons." Hawkeye smiled.

* * *

Roy looked at Ed. And Ed looked confused. Very confused.

"Why are we going to a music festival? Why don't we just go back to your place? I'm starving." Ed's stomach growled at the mere mention.

"C'mon Ed, we're just getting a bit of Central culture. We won't stay for too long." He said as they walked through crowded downtown.

It was only 7 o'clock but the place was already packed. There were multiple stages and booths for food and drink everywhere. The concert was free because of the multiple sponsors it had, and the talent was so good it was known for drawing huge crowds. Roy could see how there wasn't a single hotel available with this many people bustling about.

Ed stopped next to a stage where a girl was playing some folk music on her guitar. She had a pretty voice. And a pretty face Roy noticed.

Ed watched her quietly, and Roy followed suit, enjoying the music. He had to admit it was kind of nice coming to something like this with Ed, as opposed to someone like Lily, who just would've been blabbering the whole time about how boring it was, or how terrible the girl's fashion choices were.

From there they moved on to watch alternative rock bands, and some other local talent. The place was getting even more crowded as they had to maneuver through the crowds. Apparently some huge pop star was playing later in the evening.

"Mustang I am seriously about to die I am so hungry." Ed complained.

"Ed you practically ate the whole cafeteria how are you hungry?!" Roy was shocked. He knew Ed had a ferocious appetite but he had seen the amount of food the kid had put on his plate early.

"Excuse me for having a fast metabolism." Ed scoffed and continued to rub his stomach.

"Well this place is getting too packed, we can pick up something before we get back." Roy nervously checked his watch. It had been an hour but hadn't Hawkeye said 2 hours? He didn't envy Riza's bullet in his head if they got there before the party was set up.

Ed's face lit up. "Yes please! Don't get me wrong this place is pretty cool, but hard to focus on anything when you're about to die of hunger you know."

Roy rolled his eyes.

* * *

After watching Ed in awe eat his burger in less than 30 seconds, practically swallowing it whole, they continued back to Roy's house where he hoped the party had been all set up.

"I'm still hungry." Ed sighed.

Roy couldn't believe what he just heard and slowly took another bite of his burger with one hand on the wheel driving. He looked over at Ed to see Ed staring at him, or rather, his burger.

"NO. Ed, there's more to eat at my place. You are not getting my burger!" Roy protectively clutched his burger closer to his body.

Ed huffed and looked out the window and Roy was pretty sure he heard a muttered "bastard".

Pulling into the driveway Roy took his time turning off the lights, and made sure to slam the door louder than usual.

Opening the door he let Ed go in first, regretting this immediately as the loud "SURPRISE!" scared Ed and sent him reeling back into Mustang.

Holding onto his shoulders, Mustang steadied him before pushing him back into the house with a smile and a "welcome back, Ed."

* * *

Ed seemed to be having a good time, after making the rounds smiling and shaking hands he had eaten some and was now playing beer pong against Breda.

Roy grabbed a beer and also ate some of the little appetizers laid out.

"Hey, was that music festival thing a distraction?" Ed sauntered over to him, a beer in his hand. He had just given up his spot in the game to Havoc who loudly proclaimed to be the beer pong champion of the world. By the looks of it he didn't need to be drinking more.

"Yeah, but it wasn't such a bad distraction." Roy replied taking another sip of his drink.

"No definitely not." Ed stepped closer and Roy could see that maybe Ed had had a little too much to drink.

"You should be my partner in beer pong!" Fullmetal exclaimed all of the sudden. And next thing Roy knew, Ed had grabbed his hand and was dragging him toward where they had set up the table, challenging Breda and Havoc to a match.

"Ed..I have to warn you, beer pong isn't one of my strong suits." Roy said hesitantly.

"Don't worry, it's just to have fun!" Tipsy Ed seemed a lot more carefree and Roy was a fan of it.

"Are you guys ready for this?!" Havoc took the opportunity to showcase his muscles mimicking a certain Major Armstrong.

"Oh we're ready, bring it." Ed smiled and Roy couldn't help but smile in return.

* * *

And they lost. Roy's head was spinning. The cups had been full with beer, and the two alchemists were now both inebriated and refused a "rematch" with the other Havoc and Breda.

Looking around the room, he saw his crew, almost all at least tipsy. Even..was that Hawkeye dancing with Sheska in the living room? Roy blinked. He felt like he was in a parallel universe.

"Unf. I'm going to the bathroom" Ed said as he attempted to climb the stairs. He didn't look like he was going to be sick..probably thanks to all the food he ate that could absorb the alcohol. But he definitely was going to have a wicked hangover.

Roy to the rescue helped Ed up the stairs. It was embarrassing, having one drunk person help another even drunker person, but Ed needed all the help he could get.

"The bathroom is this one here", Roy said. Ed put his hand on the door knob and fumbled with it before nearly falling in. His shoulder hit the wall and he giggled. Roy placed his hands on Ed's shoulders to steady him, and he looked at Ed who was gazing back at him with his golden eyes, heavy with lust.

Next thing Roy knew, Ed's hand was on the back of his neck pulling him closer into a kiss. It felt so good as Ed grinded his hips into Mustang's prolonging the kiss. When Ed reached over to shut the door, Mustang snapped out of it.

"Ed you don't know what you're doing, you're drunk." Roy said with exasperation, however upset that the kiss had been broken.

"Shut up Mustang, I saw the way you looked at me this morning." Ed's voice was low and husky and he bit his lip as he pulled Roy to him. Roy had no defense now. He just wanted Ed's lips on his.

Ed had reached up and tangled his hands in Roy's raven hair, Roy's hands still on Ed's hip as he held him against the bathroom wall. The kisses were passionate and fierce, nothing gentle or affectionate. Just pure desire and need.

Roy was just about lost when he heard a knock on the door.

"Is anyone in there?! I'm about to be sick!"

* * *

Comments are appreciated :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Roy reached over and opened the door, and in came a stumbling Havoc who leaned over minutes later and began retching into the toilet.

"Ah sorry Boss! Looks like Havoc couldn't take me in a rematch!" Breda came over and went to help Havoc who practically had his whole head in the toilet.

"Yeah...looks like it." Roy barely got the words out. He was confused and disoriented by what just happened with Ed. His thoughts were swirling in his head maybe from the alcohol but more like the heat from Ed's kiss...and the way his body felt pressed against his.

It felt so right and perfect.

Roy turned his head expecting to see Ed still against the wall, but to his surprise no one was there. Turning back to the door, he noticed it took his eyes some time to adjust from all these head turns. That part was definitely the alcohol slowing his reflexes, he grimaced.

"I never am drinking ever again." Havoc sat up looking completely miserable while Breda flushed the toilet.

"Yo Colonel can you give me hand with "Iron Liver" over here?" Breda motioned toward Havoc. "By the way, that nickname is officially revoked" He chuckled at the groaning Havoc.

Roy and Breda just barely managed to get Havoc onto the guest bed before he passed out.

"You think anyone else is going to be crashing here tonight?" Roy asked as he rubbed his temples, the half-walk, half-drag of Havoc to the bed had sobered him up a bit and all he wanted to do was go to bed.

Well, maybe after he found Ed.

"Eh the dorms aren't a far walk from here! I think we're all probably just gonna go back pretty soon together."

_I wonder if Ed will go back to the dorms too._ Roy thought he'd rather him stay here another night.

"Yo team lehgo!" As Breda began to assemble the "troops".

Giggling Hawkeye and Sheska were leaning on each other for support and walking toward Breda, while Fuery and a bellowing tipsy Armstrong followed. Even the generally stoic Falman was grinning from a few drinks.

"Is Jean allright?" Sheska asked worriedly.

"He'll be allright! Just a little too much to drink, he's gonna crash here tonight." Breda said with a wink.

"Ed too?" Hawkeye yawned. "I haven't seen him in a bit."

"Thought I saw him upstairs in the hall..." Breda mused. "Wait wasn't he with you in the bathroom Colonel? What were you guys up to?"

_Well I was just about to fuck the kid you all watched right up against the bathroom door before we were interrupted._

"Oh he was drunk so I was just showing him where the bathroom was." Nice cover Roy, he mentally high-fived himself.

"Well he needs to come down so we can gooooo!" Fuery flapped his arms like a bird. Ok, no more drinking for him...

"Watch this." Breda smiled. "HEY PIPSQUEAK YOU BETTER COME DOWN HERE BEFORE WE ABANDON YOUR SHORT ASS!" He shouted up the stairs.

Then quicker than a flash of drunken golden lightning Ed was at the bottom of the stairs. He wobbled a bit as he marched toward Breda. "WHO 'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT THEY COULDN'T FIND EVEN IF THEY'AD A MICROSCOPE?!" Ed shouted but even his shout couldn't contain his obvious slurs.

Breda started howling with laughter. "Come on kid you're gone. We're heading back to the dorms." And everyone started moving toward the door, Fuery and Falman already outside.

Ed glanced back at Roy and bit his lip, this time he was thinking and not trying to be seductive.

Ed started rubbing his forehead. "Ugh but I feel like shit, mind if I crash on your couch Mustang?" he said glancing toward Roy, making sure he made his eyes as big as possible.

"Yeah fullmetal, I bet your not feeling well with how much you drank combined with how fast you made it down those stairs." Roy smirked, but inside his head a thousand Roy Mustang's were cheering.

"Yeah kid get some rest, and again welcome back!" Breda grinned, and Roy heard a chorus of "Welcome back Ed!" as the last of the soldiers filed out the door.

As the last of them left Ed turned again to Mustang. "C'mon Roy, the night is still young. Let's have another drink!" He practically slurred the entire sentence as he grabbed Roy's shirt and pulled toward the kitchen.

"Ed...no. You're way too drunk already. Let's just get you to bed." Hopefully my bed...he thought guiltily.

"It's just one more drink. Just between us. A real welcome home."

Eh what the hell. One more drink wouldn't do him any worse.

Ed got down two shot glasses and deftly poured some vodka into both. Before turning and raising the glasses towards Roy.

"To us. To a new era. To new beginnings." With that they clanked glasses together and downed the shot.

Before Roy could even set his glass down Ed was on him. Pulling Roy's shirt towards his body Ed kissed his neck, sucking hard. And it was all Roy could do to stop from moaning.

"Let's go somewhere more comfortable." Ed practically purred into his neck between bites and kisses.

If Roy had had the ability to speak he would've agreed, but as it was he let Ed lead him to the bedroom.

_Was this really happening?_

Roy pushed and locked the door behind him with one hand, the other on the back of Ed's neck as they continued a kiss. He felt Ed smile as he put another hand to Ed's waist.

Roy could have just kissed him all night going no further than that, it felt amazing and more than anything it felt right. He hadn't realized he was even capable of this attraction he had to the young alchemist.

Ed though, clearly did not just want to kiss and cuddle all night.

Shoving Roy backwards on the bed he climbed on top and took off his shirt bending down to suck on Roy's neck again before pulling at the ends of his shirt motioning for it to come off. Roy obliged and couldn't contain his gasp when Ed roughly palmed his crotch through his pants.

The most recent shot was making his mind fuzzy but he knew this couldn't go much further. Ed was still Ed, his former subordinate, what would happen if this got out? All of the work he had been so striving for could be ruined.

"Ed we have to stop" Roy gasped as Ed had one hand on his crotch and the other on his throat as he sucked and kissed it. Even he didn't think he sounded convincing.

"But why? I just want to play." Ed said in what was probably the most seductive voice ever, as he trailed his mouth down fumbling slightly with Roy's button before unzipping his pants.

"Ed no, what will people say?" Roy again wanted to hit himself for how stupid and unconvincing he sounded.

"They won't ever know." Ed whispered before going down and taking Roy in his mouth.

After that, Roy couldn't do anything more but moan and grasp at the blonde head.

* * *

Sunlight was coming through the curtains the next morning as Roy stirred awake.

As he flipped to his side his head ached and his eyes widened at a shirtless Ed Elric that was sprawled next to him.

He quickly flipped away. _So that had happened. Hadn't been some weird drunken dream._

He couldn't deny how good it felt, not just the blowjob, but everything. Ed's kiss had been so passionate, not that he should have expected anything less of the Elric. But it just felt so right they way they their bodies fit together and when he had Ed against the wall...

Roy shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts running through his mind. Maybe a shower will make him feel better, he thought, glancing at the clock which said 7:00 AM.

* * *

Havoc was up early and sitting in the kitchen nursing his hangover with some juice. He looked over and saw Ed's bright red coat sitting against a chair. Huh he must have left it there from the party.

Poor Mustang's house was a complete disaster. There were empty beer bottles, as well as some unopened ones laying everywhere.

_I better sneak out of here before Mustang makes me clean all of it._ Havoc thought, not envying the spilled cocktail in the living area Roy was going to have to clean.

Before leaving he grabbed the coat, Ed clearly hadn't been on the living room couch so he'd try to find the kid to return it.

* * *

When Roy got out of the shower he was surprised to see that usual solid sleeper Ed was stirring.

"Sup Roy. Mind if I call you Roy?" Ed said with a flirtatious smile.

"Uhm, hey...hi, fullmetal. Sure that's fine. I was just going to make some coffee do you want some?" Roy said nervously. They were obviously going to have to talk about what had happened last night.

"Yeah sure sounds good." Ed said, with slightly less of a smile as his brow furrowed.

Returning with two cups of coffee and a somewhat rehearsed speech Roy took a deep breath and started.

"So listen, Ed... about last night.. it really shouldn't have happened."

Ed took a sip of his coffee quietly and didn't say anything.

"I'm not even, well, into guys."

"You came pretty fast for not 'being into guys'." Ed said deadpan.

Roy started coughing on the last sip of coffee he had been drinking.

"Ed! That's not the point, yes I eh- enjoyed the experience. But it could really damage my reputation if this got out. Yours too."

"Like I care about a goddam reputation." Ed scoffed. "But yeah, I get it. You're trying to be Fuhrer one day."

"Right...So will you keep this between us?" Roy couldn't even look him in the eyes. He felt guilty.

"Yeah. Of course." He quietly said, eyes on the floor before sitting up. "Well I should get going. Enjoy the rest of your weekend though." Ed's tone was brief and formal.

"Yeah uhm you too... are you going to stay at the dorms?" Roy asked hating himself, he wished Ed could continue staying at his place.

"Yes until I can get my own place, I never liked the dorms."

"Well if you have any problems, just let me know and I'll sort it out." Roy couldn't hate himself anymore, the conversation was so awkward and forced.

"Will do, I'll see ya on Monday." Ed hurried out the door and started walking towards headquarters.

As he closed the door behind him, Roy felt guilty and wondered if this was the right choice.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ugh what the fuck was that." Ed muttered under his breath harshly. It was all he could to keep from running away from Roy's house.

_Of course it had been a drunken mistake, what else would it be._

Ed shook his shoulders roughly, trying to get the thoughts damning him to a day of self-pity out of his head. He knew that making a move on Roy had been risky, and he wasn't going to lie- the alcohol had acted as his liquid courage. Visions of Roy and what they had done had only previously been his fantasies. His dirty, dirty fantasies.

It could've turned out worse though. Roy could've shook him off, been disgusted, but instead he had responded with such passion. He had moaned when Ed's mouth had pleasured him, he had bucked his hips against Ed's when they were in the bathroom. His body had said he wanted it... Hadn't it?

No, he recalled the conversation that morning. Clearly Roy didn't want it. Ed marched to the dorms throwing his blonde braid over his shoulder, eager to get back and shower. Maybe that would make his hangover and his humiliation go away.

* * *

"Yo Fuery! Have you seen good ole Fullmetal? He left his coat at Mustang's." Havoc practically broke down Fuery's dorm door with his loud and heavy knock.

"Ed didn't come back to the dorms last night, he crashed at Mustang's. Fuery shrugged his shoulders inspecting the door for dents. He turned to Havoc with a grin. "He had a lot to drink, you too. I'm surprised you are even alive today."

Havoc wrinkled his brow both at the memory of how much he drank as well as his now pending confusion.

"No...Ed wasn't there this morning. I mean I was in the guest room, and he wasn't on the couch."

"Maybe he left before you? You never know with Ed."

"I doubt it, I was up really early." Havoc said quietly, contemplating the situation.

"Where else would he be?" Fuery asked innocently.

"Fuery! He had to be with _Mustang_" Havoc hissed under his breath, twisting his head back and forth quickly to make sure they weren't being listened to.

"Are you implying that the General...and Ed...? No, surely you are mistaken." Fuery paused as if to think for a moment. "Ed's so small he could've been sleeping somewhere else and you didn't see him."

Havoc frowned, "I doubt it. I'm going to go see what Hawkeye thinks of all this." He turned toward the door.

"Hey Havoc?" Fuery said barely above a whisper. "Please don't tell him I said he was small."

* * *

Roy did his best to banish thoughts of Edward as he sat at his desk on Monday. He had a lot of work to do, he had a crew that needed to be briefed before they were sent to Ishvalla, the military base there was holding some initial basic training. It was incredibly stressful, but somehow he could not get his mind off Ed. Or how sexy he was when he pulled Roy in for a kiss, so commanding, so dominant.

"Goddam, Mustang get it together." He mumbled putting his head in his hands at the same moment Hawkeye walked into the room.

"Sir it's time for your briefing. She saw his dejected pose and stopped. "Are you allright Roy?" With more concern than he thought her capable.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little distracted." Roy mumbled flipping through some paperwork.

"Sir, I heard a rumor going about from Havoc." Hawkeye all of a sudden appeared nervous.

"A rumor, Riza? I would think you're above such nonsense." His head still buried in the paperwork.

"Normally I would say so, but this one concerned yourself and Ed." She said solemnly.

Roy's head snapped up. "And what was this 'rumor'."

"Just that Ed may have slept in your room. Is there anything going on between you two?" Riza's face was impossible to read.

"No, nothing at all. And I would appreciate you not bringing the trivial ramblings of the bored to my attention." Roy wrote off her concerns and put his head back down toward his paperwork.

"Yessir. Of course." Riza respectfully bowed and backed out of the office.

"This day cannot get worse." Roy moaned letting his head fall down with a smack onto his paperwork.

* * *

"This case is so frustrating!" Ed leaned over to his recent co-worker a young man Sergeant Lee, but he insisted Ed called him by his first name, Cameron.

"Yeah the Pritchart case is real messed up." Cameron said between mouthfuls of an apple. "We had intel that he was in Central but also intel that he was in the North, at the same time period. That crazy anarchist is doing everything he can to throw us off."

The Eric Pritchart case was a subject being closely followed. The man was anti-government, anti-Ishvalla and by all accounts, anti-anything military oriented. His numbers were growing and he was seen as a threat by some of the higher ups. They had discovered that he was stockpiling weapons at a recent warehouse but when it was raided, but Pritchart had vanished.

"It's like he's just playing a cat and mouse game with us.." Ed chewed on his lower lip, eager to make a break in the case. From now on he was focused on solving the cases, not just beating up the people in question.

Cameron laughed. "That's rough that they threw you in the middle of the case practically as soon as you got here. They're testing you. After work do you want to get a drink to unwind?"

Ed blinked and looked over at his co-worker. Was he already making friends here? "Uhm yeah, sure I just have to pick up some of my stuff from Mustang's house then we can go."

"Whoa you have stuff at the General's house? I've heard about you and all but those are some impressive connections."

_Yeah if you only knew how "connected" we really were._ Ed thought to himself.

"So is 7 good for you?" Cameron said, snapping Ed from his thoughts.

"Yeah that'll work, I'll see you then." Ed said, sticking his head back down to the papers, fully indicating the conversation was over.

* * *

Roy opened his wide door, to a glowering Fullmetal impatiently tapping his foot.

"Hey Ed, I'm assuming you need your stuff?" He glanced over at a pile of neatly folded laundry and a small bag. "Is this really all you have?"

"I travel light." Ed shrugged his shoulders and stepped inside Roy's foyer.

"Do you want something to drink? I need to talk to you anyway." Roy wrung his hands together.

He didn't get an answer immediately, but watched Ed wrinkle his eyebrows, clearly not eager for another 'talk'. "Actually I'm meeting someone for a drink, what is it?"

"Oh, I didn't know you had plans. Who are you meeting?" Roy was genuinely curious.

"A co-worker, Seargent Lee, you probably don't know him. What'd you want to talk about anyway?"

"Wait...Seargent Lee...I've heard of him. Ed are you sure this is a platonic drink?" Roy glared at Ed, which was returned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The blonde alchemist said through gritted teeth.

"Word on the street is that Lee swings the other way."

A blush crept up on Ed's cheeks. "Well if that's the case, it's fine. Since I do too."

"Are you sure you want to go on a date with this...guy? He's just a Sergeant anyway." Roy scoffed.

"First off Mustang it's none of your fucking business. Besides why do you care who I date?"

"Just curious."

"Right. What did you want to talk about anyway." Ed snapped.

Mustang paused before taking a breath. "Oh...well Havoc kind of figured it out that you probably slept over in my room."

"So you want me to tell them nothing happened between us, is that right?"

"Yes, if they ask."

"Ha, wow is that why you don't want me getting a drink with Cameron? You don't want anyone to know I'm gay do you? Because then they might put two and two together."

"Ed no, that's not it at all... I was just.."

"Fucking forget it Mustang." Ed couldn't even disguise the hurt in his voice.

Ed grabbed his stuff, and flipped toward Roy one last time. "I'll deny it all. And you can bet that I'm sorry it happened." The door shut behind him firmly.

Roy's eyes stared at the closed door, he wanted to kick himself. Of course Ed would assume that was the reason he was upset the drink. Roy frowned at the floor. No, Ed deserved to be happy. He just wished it was him that could make Ed happy.

* * *

Ed met his companion back at the dorms. He was wearing his signature black leather pants and also a tight white t-shirt, and he noticed Lee's eyes traveled up and down his body when they greeted each other. _Probably not just a rumor._ Ed thought, hearing the echo of Roy's words.

"I thought we could go down Main street, they have a bunch of bars, and I know of one with some great food."

"Yeah, sounds great. I love food." Ed smiled. Even if this didn't go anywhere it'd be good to have a friend in Central to show him the ropes. Since Roy was clearly not an option.

* * *

"Ah Cameron it's almost 12! And we have work in the morning." Ed gasped looking at his pocketwatch.

"Hey time flies when you're having fun." A tipsy Cameron threw his arm over Ed's shoulders.

Ed giggled, which normally would have made him cringe, but the alcohol had made it acceptable. "I should get going back to the dorms." He got off his stool at the latest bar they were at. A fun place filled with a surprising amount of people for a Monday night.

"Let me walk you back." Cameron got the tab, and they left into the slightly chilly night.

"You know, if you want, you can just crash at my place." Cam smiled at him. He was a good looking guy, taller than Ed, probably 6'3", with dark eyes and hair. A lot of women at the bar had flirted with him, and he had been so easy-going that it was infectious.

But Ed knew what 'crashing at his place' probably meant and he wasn't sure he was ready.

"Eh, I don't know the dorms aren't too far I should be fine." He smiled up at the young Sergeant, as they slowed down to a stop.

There eyes lingered on each other for a minute.

"Ed, you know you are fucking gorgeous." Cameron turned toward him and leaned down to meet his lips.

Ed's eyes were wide, a mixture of shock at his words and surprise at the action. But he leaned into the kiss, enjoying the warmth against the cool air. Maybe he could stay with Cameron the night, stay with someone who actually wanted to be with him, someone to make him forget Roy.

But when the Sergeant tried to deepen the kiss, Ed backed away slightly. "No, no, I really should be going home." He felt guilty for some odd reason.

Cameron looked disappointed but smiled anyway. "Allright, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes. Goodnight Cam."

"Cam, I like it when you call me that." The good-looking sergeant waved as he turned his back.

* * *

Ed walked back to his dorm, his mind swimming but settling back to thoughts of Mustang. He wanted only Roy's lips on his, he only wanted to be with Roy. They had become friends before he went to Creta, and when he had traveled abroad his feelings had intensified to feelings of lust and longing. Combined with the trust and closeness he felt with Mustang, it could only mean one thing.

"Ah fuck, I'm in love with him." He finally admitted to himself, closing his door and sliding his back against the door til he hit the ground, where he remained the remainder of the night.

* * *

A/N: Sincere thanks to everyone that reads the story! **I love your feedback and all of you!**


	6. Chapter 6

Roy picked up the pace on his way to work. Sometimes when you were dwelling on something it seemed the best way to banish it was to walk faster, to run away. He couldn't help thinking of Ed the entire night after he had shut the door. Thinking of the hurt in his voice, but even worse, imagining him out with that damn Sergeant who could never even hold a candle to the brilliant Fullmetal Alchemist.

_What if they had slept together. _

Roy's thoughts began to take over. Ed's golden hair laying across that Cameron Lee's pillow, eyes soft with sleep as he woke up next to his lover. A lover that wasn't Roy Mustang.

Roy broke into an even brisker walk, scaring the birds on the sidewalk as he practically ran through them.

"So much for having the fresh air clear my head." He mumbled to himself.

The fact that Edward Elric was all Mustang could think about was seriously freaking him out. Those beautiful golden eyes matched with an incomparable intelligence, he couldn't blame Sergeant Lee for being so bold in asking him out for a drink. He did his best to forget about Ed as he made his way up the steps to headquarters.

Roy sighed as he pushed open his office door and saw, per usual, more paperwork. He wanted to abandon it all together and go back to Ishval where it was more hands on, where he felt like he was actually making progress, but all of the politics tied up there made it necessary he take on the diplomat role.

"Sir here's the formal invite for the Ball on Saturday, it's to give to your guest." Hawkeye strode in, holding one for herself and one for him. He looked past the door seeing the rest of the crew reading off their guest invites,

"Ugh. I completely forgot about that thing. How necessary is it I go?" Roy asked with a wry but hopeful smile.

"Sir, it is entirely necessary." Riza replied with a stone face. "You know pretty much every politician and top military member is going to the Central Centennial."

"I know that!" Roy snatched the invite and read it hastily. Maybe he'd invite Lily to make up for their interrupted evening.

"I think Havoc is bringing Sheska." Riza leaned in with a smile on her face. "I'm trying to convince him to do it."

"A bookworm and a chain-smoker, I feel like that wouldn't work out too well." Roy grumbled, eyes briefly scanning the invite. Noting the formal black tie attire and the poorly disguised 'suggestion' that all top military members attend.

"Well you never know, sometimes opposites attract. Are you going to bring Ed?"

Roy shot her a glare that would've made most cripple with fear, but Hawkeye stood firm. "No I am not bringing Elric." He said through closed and gritted teeth. "I don't know where you would get the notion. Also I'm sure he'll have plans with someone else." He looked down toward the floor avoiding her eyes.

Before Hawkeye could question him further, Roy decided the best thing to do would be run before she could ask anymore pressing questions. He strode to the door muttering something about already needing a coffee break.

* * *

Ed sat down at a small booth in the library. He had successfully avoided Cameron all day, abandoning his work on the Pritchart case to focus on a more minor affair, and taking his lunch outside instead of the cafeteria. However it didn't stop the handsome Sergeant from tracking him down around 2 PM, where Ed was sifting through some documents regarding court records.

"Hey Ed, how's it going?" Cameron placed a hand on Ed's shoulder and leaned down to where he was sitting.

He couldn't help but jump at the foreign contact before twisting to see his young co-worker. "Hey Cameron. It's, uhm, going allright just researching some things."

Cameron leaned over Ed's shoulder to take a peak at his work, making sure to brush their shoulders together. Ed could smell his hair and feel his warm breath with his close proximity.

Cam looked up with an easy smile. "Seems interesting. So I had a question for you." The Sergeant scooted, if it was even possible, closer to Ed. "Well, there's the ball on Saturday, I'm sure you've heard about it."

"Not much I just got into town, but it doesn't seem like my thing." Ed shrugged off his question and pushed his head back in his book.

"I'm not surprised." Cam laughed. "You're not like most other people, you know."

"I mean, I guess not." Ed frowned confused at what the Sergeant was getting at.

"I'd like you to go with me though, it could be fun." Lee smiled at him again leaning in. Appearing totally confident and at ease.

Ed was less than comfortable, eyes on the floor as Lee waited for his answer. "Oh, I don't know...it's really not my thing. I'll probably pass, but thank you anyway." He said, feeling guilty.

Cameron frowned and seemed confused. "Allright, but if you change your mind before then just let me know. Maybe another drink instead of a ball?"

"Maybe." Ed mustered up a weak smile, feeling guilty and cornered.

The Sergeant had a slight frown on his handsome face, but replied "I think that should be a yes, I can make it worth your while." He said the latter part with a low and deep tone of voice, and Ed wasn't sure he appreciated what the Sergeant was implying.

"We'll see Cameron, but I gotta get back to this, I'll see you at the office." Ed got up abruptly, and started walking away with his nose buried in a book of court records and history.

On his way back to the office to wrap up the case, Ed's nose continued to be buried in the book. Generally when people saw him, they made way for the red-caped prodigy but today he ran smack into the middle of a broad chest, falling back on the hard tile floor.

"Watch where you're going!" Ed screeched, rubbing his bottom as he grabbed his book and stood up to face a stricken Mustang.

"Fullmetal? Didn't expect to run into you here...literally."

Ed's face blushed a dark red and just the fact that he knew he was blushing made his blush that much more intense.

"I should get going." Ed was ready to rush off. _Damn I can't escape anything today_

"I was just going to take a walk around the park, if you want to join me."

Ed peered up at the dark haired man, angry that he had to look up at all. "I guess..that doesn't sound too bad."

Roy just gave a hint of a smile as Ed approached his side.

"Sometimes, I just like walking around here during the day to escape the office. It can be so confining." Roy said as they began walking around the small park just to the side of the offices. There were multiple trees and a small gazebo in the middle that was often used for military weddings.

"I don't know how you do it all day." Ed frowned. "I like investigations and all, but I don't think I'm destined for it."

"I think while you're good at investigations because of your intelligence, it just isn't the endpoint for you. You were destined to do great things Fullmetal. You've already done a lot."

"Well, without alchemy... I don't know. I like the alchemical research but it's really difficult when I can't practice it. It was who I was for so long."

"No it wasn't." Roy stopped and turned toward him. "It was a part of you yes, but it was never you."

Ed smiled, grateful at the reassurance. "Thanks Colonel, I mean General."

Roy chuckled. "Don't worry the crew slips up with that all the time. But there are cons of being a General, I pretty much have to go to that Central Centennial ball they're holding. Even though I really would rather not."

Ed wrinkled his forehead. "Yeah it seems stupid, stand around in a tuxedo with a bunch of stuffy people from work? No thanks."

"Exactly, and if you say the wrong thing consider yourself crucified." Roy frowned. "And I have to bring a guest too."

Ed glanced back up to peer at Mustang. "Oh a guest?" He tossed his hair over his shoulder nervously. "Who're you taking?"

"Probably Lily, she seems like she'd enjoy it." Mustang muttered.

"Yeah, she would." Ed felt instant disappoint, not too mention a feeling like the weight of a ton of bricks pressing on his chest.

Before he could even stop himself Ed replied "Well, I think I'm going with the Sergeant.". If Roy could bring a date, so could he.

Roy snarled. "Lee? So I take it your date went well. I thought you didn't want to go to the ball."

"Yeah it went fine, and he really wants to take me, so I guess I can suffer through it."

"I'm sure he does want to take you." Roy stared off darkly ahead of him. He couldn't believe Ed was entertaining the notion of a relationship with that overtly promiscuous, low rank, low moral _Sergeant_.

"Why do you think so?" Ed said looking up at him curiously, snapping Roy out of his mental rage.

"Please Fullmetal, I doubt you need an ego trip. You're just way out of his league. And I'll leave it at that."

"You're one to talk considering who you're bringing." Ed bit back.

Roy chose not to say anything to that. All he wanted was to stalk off and brood. As if this ball could get any worse, he'd have to watch Lee fawn over Ed all night. He shrugged his shoulders and turned back facing Ed. "Well I guess I should be heading back Fullmetal. I'll see you at the ball, don't forget it's a black tie affair so this red cape is going to have to take a day off." Roy picked up the back of Ed's cape and flipped it over his head, covering the younger alchemist's eyes.

Ed huffed and angrily pulled his cape back down, already regretting his decision to go to the ball with Lee. But maybe it would make Mustang jealous when he saw him with another man. What other options did he have left?

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews and favorites :D Next chapter is the ball and there will definitely be some progression with Ed and Roy there which I am excited for! I absolutely love military balls in fics. Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ed put down the receiver wincing, of course Sergeant Lee had been more than happy that he had changed his mind. He seemed enthralled with Ed, but the feeling wasn't entirely mutual. Fullmetal sat down on his dorm bed with a sigh, thinking about the Colonel bringing his date to the ball. He remembered how pretty she had been, but hadn't he kicked her out when Ed had shown up at his door?

He pushed those thoughts away. So much to do before attending the stupid ball. Main priority being getting the tuxedo, which he did not relish the thought of. The last thing he needed was for some grouchy tailor to make snide comments on the need to 'hem the pants' to 'better suit his height'. Ed could barely contain the instinctive snarl which escaped at the memory of being fitted in some stuffy outfit.

When the phone rang again, Ed practically barked "What?!" into the receiver.

"Uhh, brother?"

"Oh hey, Al." Ed's anger immediately dissippated at his brother's soft and soothing voice.

"I guess you aren't having a very good day?" Practically seeing his brother's frown through the phone.

"No, I guess you could say that. I kinda got..talked into..going to this military ball."

"What?! No way...you?! No one talks you into anything. Why are you going?"

"I was invited." Ed decided to stick to some of the more basic facts, because even he wasn't entirely sure what had possessed him to go.

"Really... By who, do I know her? Do you like her?!" Al's voice increased in pitch and speed as his excitement grew.

Yeah, Al didn't really know about Ed's...preferences. Quite yet. But this was as good a time as any, as the news would certainly be spreading over Central fast if Ed was having contact with the supposedly notorious Lee.

"Oh erhm actually, it's a guy. But we're not together or anything." Ed found himself nervously scratching at his bedroom table.

"OH MY GOD IT'S MUSTANG ISN'T IT!" Al gave what was a squeal to Ed's ears, so high-pitched he had to yank the phone away to stop himself from going deaf.

"WHAT? AL NO! Like I would be caught dead with that arrogant son of a bitch, are you crazy?!" Despite his words, Ed's blush was deep red and he began to pull his shirt away from his chest as the room got a little bit warmer.

As he continued to fan himself with his shirt, he sensed disappointment from the other side of the line. "Oh, well that's a shame I always thought you had feelings for him. But you know brother I don't care as long as you're happy."

Damn Al, always knew him way too well. Probably knew he was in love with Mustang before even _he_ knew it.

"Yeah I'm allright, it really is a relief for you to know though. It wasn't like I was hiding it...it's just that it's..."

"It's personal, and you're a private person, I understand."

Ed breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Thanks Al. I can't wait for you to get back in town, I have a suitcase of documents I got back in Creta to go over with you. I think some of these old things will help a lot in learning about the foundations of Alkhestry."

"Yes, I have a lot of things for us to go over as well, but I'll definitely be sad to leave Xing, it's beautiful. And I'll miss Mei a lot." Al said with a slight sigh.

"Well bring her with you when you come back then." Ed smiled, if Al knew more about Ed's feelings than he did, well it looked like it worked both ways.

"Maybe, but it's near dinner here, they eat a bit later. I'll get back to you soon! And hopefully be back in Amestris in a month?"

"Take your time, just let me know when you decide." And at that the brothers bid farewell and hung up the phone.

Fullmetal collapsed back on the bed, missing his brother but at the same time feeling more at ease just from their short conversation. Al had known about Mustang then this whole time? It was probably only obvious to his brother, he hoped.

* * *

Lily, though still upset from what had happened earlier in the week, jumped at the chance to attend such a high profile event with one of the most high-profile people in attendance. It was the best form of apology there was for a girl like her, Mustang thought to himself. It was a few hours before the ball, and everything was already complete. Booked limo, haircut, tuxedo, now all that was left was the actual miserable event itself.

He frowned, holding a glass of whiskey as his thoughts turned to Ed as they so often did these days. His tremendous urge to call up the alchemist and just have lunch was strong and he wasn't sure why. He just wanted to spend more time and talk. The thought of Ed attending the ball with that Sergeant Lee however stopped him from doing so. Maybe Ed was only interested in a good time, because surely Lee could offer him nothing more.

Mustang shrugged his shoulders as he put on his tuxedo, crisp and black, and went to pick up Lily for the event. Senior military members were also required to come earlier, a nuisance they thought they were disguising as 'VIP'.

He smiled a dazzling smile as he helped Lily into the limo, she was wearing an obscenely low cut deep purple dress. As he listened to her babble, thoughts unable to concentrate, as he knew he would be seeing Ed ina few hours.

* * *

"Ugh damn!" Ed screeched as he was viciously stabbed by the tailor's needle.

"My apologies, sir." The tailor remarked, with little to no 'apology' coloring his voice.

"Look it's good enough." Ed knew that a year ago he would've blown up at the tailor's condescension, but the years had brought him a little more patience when dealing with people.

With those words he inquired over the cost of the tailoring, his mouth dropping open in disdain. Only more regrets over this stupid ball. He strode out and hailed a cab to take him back to his dorm where Cam was going to pick him up.

"I'll be damned if I walk around town looking ridiculous like this." Ed muttered as he hopped in the cab. And in truth, he had stolen a glance at the mirror in the tailor's and thought his reflection looked ridiculous. Maybe he'd look better to other people, but he was so used to a long red cape and loosely braided hair, he now felt uncomfortable and out of his element in the snug tuxedo.

Much to his surprise, Cam was already waiting near the entrance to the dorms when he got back. He looked very sharp in his tuxedo, which had a military flair to it denoting his rank. "Wow Ed...you look great. I'm so glad you changed your mind." Lee smiled and motioned for Ed to follow him toward the car. An involuntary blush at the compliment colored Ed's cheeks. He was used to being complimented on his intelligence or formerly his alchemy, but not so much his looks.

"Thanks, you look good too." Ed looked up to meet his eyes, to see Lee already sitting a bit too close to him on the seat. Cameron slid a hand on top of Ed's leg as they talked and Ed hoped that was as far as it would go that night.

* * *

Roy glanced around him, still unable to get over how amazing the venue they were at was. The Central Centennial was being held in the Museum of History, one of Central's largest and most beautiful buildings. It had been decorated and set up gorgeously for the ball, it must have have been countless hours of work for those that had decorated. Roy noted the banquet hall which was formally a large room showcasing paintings by some of Amestris' best, held a long table adorned in black and gold. He also noted clear work of alchemists as he glance up at the ceiling, which had been made transparent and had somehow enhanced the clarity of the stars outside.

Nothing could compare however to Edward Elric as he made his grand entrance.

Roy's mouth nearly dropped open at the sight, he looked so much older and more mature. With his hair and shoulders pulled back, in a tight-fitting black tuxedo however still accompanied by golden eyes and a signature Elric glare.

Roy felt his feet involuntarily carrying him toward Ed who had noted his presence and who clearly took him in as well as he walked closer.

"Good evening Ed, I'm glad you decided to make it out." Roy said, his eyes never breaking contact with Ed's despite an uncomfortable looking Lee standing close next to him. What, was he glued to Ed's shoulder or something?

"Yeah it's really cool in here actually." His eyes gazed down one of the halls where he saw the large skeleton of a dinosaur that people were passing by. "Mustang this is Sergeant Cameron Lee in case you haven't met, by the way."

It was doubtful that Lee missed the immediate glare he received from Mustang, who didn't mean to let his emotion slip that easily. Well it was no doubt the Sergeant was attractive. _And young_, he thought bitterly.

"How do you do?" Mustang's greeting was terse and he turned away from Lee too quick to allow him even time for a response. "I hope you both enjoy the evening, I need to get back to my date." He said the last part gauging Ed's reaction, who barely flinched.

"Of, course, we'll see you around." Ed smiled, raising his champagne glass to Mustang.

* * *

Ed and Cameron had been sitting at a different table than him or his crew, they were laughing and joking and seemed to be having a good time Mustang noted. Certainly the complete opposite of his evening. His eyes flicked back to Ed's table more times than he could count, and thankfully his vapid date was too self-obsessed to have any idea as to the reason why. He was unsure how she could be so oblivious to his fury when Ed and Cameron got up to playfully dance later in the evening, clearly after a few drinks, Ed laughing the whole time.

As Ed, still laughing made his way to the refreshment table Roy made sure to run into him again.

He came upon a confused Fullmetal looking for water, lemonade, or something.

"Can you believe they don't have anything but booze out here?" Ed said with a small giggle accompanied by a hiccup as Mustang approached.

"I saw some earlier, during dinner." Mustang frowned. "I think they have some in the kitchen area, want me to go check?"

Ed flashed him a smile that nearly made Roy melt. "Yeah! Sure, I'll come with." Ed seemed to be tipsy, but nowhere near the same state he was in that night of the party.

They began their search of the set up kitchen area, walking down the winding halls, finally coming upon a small kitchen area which seemed to be unused at the moment, it had been set up with a few counters and coolers, maybe to hold hor d'oeurves.

"Maybe they already took everything out?" Ed said, frowning at the lack of anything in the kitchen. Opening up the coolers to find nothing but melted ice.

"Why are you really with that Cameron guy, Ed." Roy's voice was soft but serious, asking the question he had wanted to all night.

Ed looked shocked and caught off guard as he wheeled around to face Roy. "What do you mean? He really likes me, he's fun and I don't see why not. Or why it's any of your business. I thought we already discussed this Mustang." Ed's golden eyes flashed, which somehow just made him even more attractive.

"What if someone else really likes you though." Roy took a step closer and before he could second guess himself he kissed Ed's slightly parted mouth.

Instinctively Ed sunk into the kiss, allowing it to happen. As their tongues teased each other he chose a more active role, pulling Roy's head closer roughly and eagerly. It was more than lust this time, it was compassionate and both soft and firm all at once.

Soon enough both men were jacket-less, Ed's hands ran up and down Mustang's broad chest and over his shoulders. He hopped up on the counter as Roy laid him down gently and climbed on top. Sucking and licking, Roy didn't want it to stop. He didn't care anymore about where they were, or his rank, he just wanted Ed like this. Rough on top of this kitchen counter, ready and waiting for him. Wanting him. As Roy's mouth began to trail down Ed's chest, unbuttoning his shirt on the way down, he felt Ed's body become much more stiff all of the sudden.

"No we should stop." He heard a rushed breath coming from Ed as he struggled to sit up.

Roy didn't help his efforts, preferring to move to kiss the soft, slightly bruised lips of his former subordinate.

"Roy, stop. I need to go, we can't do this." Ed's voice was firmer as he placed both hands on Mustang's chest and pushing him off with some force.

"But...Ed." Roy for once was speechless as Ed roughly picked up his jacket, and he couldn't help but to feel disappointment.

"No, this isn't fair." Ed's words were firm but his eyes were sad, and it haunted Roy as he left.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading! and reviewing is always appreciated! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tears brushed at Ed's eyes, a mixture of confusion, tipsiness, and guilt. _Another day, another issue with Mustang,_ he thought bitterly as he walked back toward the room where cam was, desperately willing his now painful erection to go down. How could Roy do that? Turn him away after their night together and then confess his feelings now? If those were even his real feelings. As if Ed was just a backroom, drunk hookup? It didn't make sense, none of it made sense, and he deserved better. Roy was almost surely just wanting Ed because now he was off the market. Of course the General wants what he can't have.

"Hey did you get lost back there or something?!" Cam sauntered up to him lazily throwing an arm over Ed's shoulders.

Ed's cheeks flushed as his head turned back to Roy who had just entered the banquet hall. "Yeah it just was hard to find something to drink other than alcohol."

Cam's eyes narrowed in Mustang's direction, apparently not missing Ed's glance at him and the odd coincidence they had come back to the hall at the same time.

"I have some wine, back at my place if you want to join me." Cam leaned in and smiled seductively, in a way that there wasn't a chance Mustang had missed it.

"Uhm yeah actually let's get out of here." Ed nodded, completely avoiding Mustang's glare even though he could feel it burning through the back of his jacket. He didn't want to talk to him, not here, not now. He was angry and embarrassed that things had even gone that far. He wouldn't let Mustang treat him like a hook-up, not when his feelings were so much more intense.

Ed followed Cam into the car and they left the party, Ed took in the fading golden lights growing in the distance as he gazed through the sideview mirror.  
Leaving that whole episode behind. As they climbed up the stairs to Cam's small flat in downtown Central, Ed's mind was in another world, even after the front door opened and they stepped in he felt almost as if he were floating in an alternate reality.

"Ed?"

Coming back to his reality he looked at Cam's curious expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What did you say?" Ed blinked in surprise, Cam had obviously been waiting for a response to the question that Ed didn't hear.

Cam grinned. "Oh just remarking how insanely beautiful you are when you smile. I knew of you before and seen pictures, but it can't even compare." He said after topping two glasses full of a deep red wine.

Ed's face flushed as dark as it could go, he didn't doubt it was as dark as their wine. Cam certainly did shower him with compliments. Made him feel almost God-like.

"Thanks Cam, you're attractive too you know." Ed's compliment felt forced, as if it was protocol to respond with a similar statement and he looked away blushing from his awkwardness.

"You don't see how beautiful you are though. You know, I can make you feel beautiful." Ed looked up to see Cam's deep eyes filled with lust. And with that he leaned in pressing a kiss to Ed's lips.

Ed passively returned the kiss, feeling like a robot in his actions. Sergeant Lee was no stranger to a make out session as it became obvious with the way he grabbed Ed's neck and pushed his tongue through the barrier of his lips.

Making out with 2 different men in less than 2 hours was something Ed was unaccustomed too. And he felt guilt as his mind slipped to thoughts of Roy...

He gingerly pulled away from Cam, leaving the Sergeant confused. "Cam let's not do this, I don't know what I was expecting but..."

The Sergeant pulled further back, Ed noticed his eyes turning darker and he looked pissed.

"Why."

"Well, it's just not I'm not ready..and.." Ed fumbled with his words.

"That's not it. Am I just not your type? We don't have to be a couple or anything if you don't want." Cam gave a frustrated sigh and leaned back away from Ed to his seat on the couch.

"I think you're a lot of fun, but I just don't know if what you want is what I want."

"Well I want to have sex, and obviously if you wanted it too we'd be having it right now." Cam huffed, impatiently sucking down his wine glass. "I'm not used to being rejected." He pouted.

"You're a really attractive guy, don't get me wrong... I" Ed's words faltered as he looked at Cam who appeared to be having a revelation of some sort, eyes glowing brighter with clarity.

"Oh my God, you're in LOVE with him aren't you!" All of a sudden Cam's mouth dropped open and he jumped up, almost stumbling from his quick wine binge.

"What? Who?" Ed's cheeks flashed.

"General Mustang." Cam began smiling wide. "Of course, I feel so stupid for not seeing it before. Have you told him?!"

Ed's mouth instinctively dropped open to fight the accusation, but with slow realization he saw that Cam was completely convinced so it would be futile.

Fullmetal let out a deep sigh. "Well...no I haven't. I don't think he likes me like that. He just knows how to manipulate people." Ed's words were a mixture of sadness bitterness and anger.

"You need to tell him Ed." Cam grabbed his hands. "Look at me. It will only eat you up inside if you don't have closure one way or another."

"What do I say? He told me it was a mistake after we hooked up the first time." The words were out of Ed's mouth before he could stop them, but the relief he felt at confiding in someone was worth it.

"You hooked up?! Ed. He likes you. Straight men don't just drink too much and have a 'gay' moment, typically the alcohol just facilitates what was already there." Cam gave a wicked grin. "Trust me, I've converted my fair share of these so-called straight men."

Luckily Ed had chosen to put down his wine glass because he couldn't help but laugh. In a way he felt like he was getting to know the real Cameron.

"So you aren't mad at me?"

"It explains why you wouldn't hook up with me so it makes me feel a little better actually. Though I'm disappointed I didn't get to try_ that_ out." Cam's eyes unashamedly scanned Ed's body. "That damn General Mustang is a lucky guy."

Ed's cheeks couldn't have been more red. "I think I'm going to tell him tomorrow. So we'll see what happens. I'll let you know."

"I will have a full bottle of wine ready, whether it's for tears or for celebration." Cam smiled as he waved their now empty bottle at Ed.

* * *

Thoughts of the golden haired alchemist consumed Roy for the remainder of the evening. He promptly rejected Lily's offer to come upstairs citing an early work day. He doubt she believed it. But he didn't care. As he stepped into the shower he felt his lips with his fingers and recalled the way they had felt against Ed's skin. It was all so warm, and passionate. Had his feelings for Fullmetal really changed so rapidly..?

_No it hasn't just happened._ Roy admitted to himself. When Ed had gotten back he was more mature, more of a man, but there had always been some faint attraction there. It was just now that Roy was truly realized Ed as an adult that his feelings were changing.

What did it mean? Ed's words haunted him yet again. _It isn't fair_. Roy thought of their meaning, scrubbing his neck with soap. Did Ed not believe him when he told him he had liked him? He should've, considering what happened next was obviously pretty intimate. But who knows what Ed was thinking.

Roy frowned turning off the tap. It was obvious there was no more running, he needed to talk to Ed. To at the very least clear things up. Stepping out of the shower Roy brushed the fog off the mirror and stared at the reflection. "Tomorrow" he said to himself.

* * *

**A/N**: Yay! Thanks for sticking with me as we enter the last stretch of my very first fic!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Roy sat in his office his leg jiggling nervously. Completely distracted by what he had promised himself he'd do later that day. He didn't even see Hawkeye or Havoc enter his office until Riza cleared her throat, staring down at him menacingly.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you both there." Roy bolted up from his desk.

Havoc and Riza exchanged meaningful looks with each other. "Sir you have a meeting with the non-government organization in support of Ishval rebuildment today did you forget? The press will be there."

"Oh shit, I totally forgot. Who does these things on Sunday? It's bad enough I'm in the office doing paperwork." Mustang let his head hit the desk, completely exasperated.

"Well here's a folder with some key facts aboutthe rebuildment for you if you forget something." She said, placing a manila folder in front of him.

A raise, he was going to give Hawkeye a raise.

"Yeah, and I need my time-off request signed real fast if you would." Havoc presented a paper towards his boss.

"Sure, sure." Mustang distracted signed off on the paper.

Havoc frowned. "Aren't you going to ask what it's for?"

"No." Roy mumbled, already flipping through the contents of the manila folder.

Havoc gave a single blink as he ignored Mustang's disinterest and continued anyways. "It's because I have a girlfriend now! Sheska and I are going to her parent's cabin for a week. You could say things are getting pretty serious."

"Hmmm, right.." Mustang grimaced, a week alone with Havoc would be enough to kill that budding relationship. The man was far too clingy.

"Have a good week though Havoc, and thank you again for the brief first lieutnant."

Straightening his military jacket he hoped that his distraction of Ed wouldn't throw him off course for this press conference.

* * *

Ed made his way to Mustang's office, nervous the entire time. He wasn't even sure if he could breathe properly. But it had to be done. He had already come up with his response to Mustang's reaction. If Mustang said (as he predicted) that he didn't feel the same way he would just tell him that regardless he had to make his feelings clear.

He had brainstormed a litany of possible scenarios, all of them ending bad. He was NOT expecting this to go well.

Ed encountered more than a little dismay at Roy being out of office, as was apparent to Hawkeye.

"What's up Ed?" She said curiously.

"Oh, nothing. Just trying to track down the bastard." Ed grumbled.

"Of course, well he's at a press conference, you can just wait in his office if you'd like."

"Yeah I'll do that." Ed muttered, walking into Mustang's office and sitting in his seat. His nervousness only enhanced as he spun in the seat. But he wasn't going to back down from this. It had to be done and even if it ended horribly, at least he'd be able to move on..

An indefinite amount of time passed before Ed heard heavy footsteps and mumblings being passed between Hawkeye.

The door opened, and the usual stone-faced alchemist was looking at him. "Hi, Ed." He said as he walked toward where Ed was sitting in his chair.

"I have to talk to you." Ed willed his voice not to shake as he fumbled over the words.

"I have to talk to you as well."

"Me first." Ed asserted, wringing his hands. "Listen Roy, I have some strong feelings for you, and I know you don't feel that way, and that's fine. But I don't want to be just a hook-up. So I just thought I'd let you know..."

"You have strong feelings for me?" Roy questioned. "What about Cam?"

"Why do you care... you don't feel the same. So congrats on the ego trip."

"Mmm yes. The great Edward Elric has feelings for me. That certainly helps the ego a lot, actually."

Edward's face blushed even brighter if possible, but he could read neither Roy's tone of voice or his stoic face. "Don't make me a joke Mustang. I expected you to be more of an adult about this but I guess I was wrong."

Roy's face spread into a slow smile which only perplexed Ed even further. Didn't he see how humiliating this was for Ed? Pretty sick for him to get so much enjoyment over watching his embarrassment.

"I don't think you're a joke, Ed." Roy stepped closer to him and cupped his face in his hand much to Ed's surprise.

"I'm curious, is a symptom of these feelings anything like being unable to stop thinking of me?" Roy said softly.

Ed's eyes showed confusion but he felt a dawning sense of clarity to the words, as he softly answered "Yes, that's a symptom.."

"Well then, I think I have some pretty strong feelings for you too." And before Ed could say anything, Roy cut off any next words with a kiss. Ed's confusion was short-lived as he let Roy take the kiss further, completely uninhibited now that Roy returned his feelings. He grabbed the back of Mustang's head and groaned intimately as Roy ground his hips into Ed's, Mustang's hands traveling down until they settled on the back of Ed's thighs where he picked him up and set him on the desk.

"Don't stop me this time." Roy smiled his breath hot and heavy as his mouth traveled down Ed's collarbone and over his chest. Removing Ed's shirt and then taking off his own jacket seemed to take an eternity, when all he wanted was Ed's body against his. The tanned skin contrasted with his pale as they continued to remove their clothes.

"Please, Roy.." Ed gasped barely above a whisper as Roy grabbed his member and stroked it. With his other hand he reached into his bottom drawer where he had a bottle of lube, slowly bringing it out gauging Ed's reaction.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Roy gasped in between kisses.

"Yes, please, Roy, please.." Ed's voice was more high-pitched as he turned and leaned over the desk.

"Roy could have came from the sight alone, but he held back as he prepared and then entered Ed, feeling the tight pleasure enhanced by Ed's moans.

He'd had office sex before, but never with someone he actually cared about. It was all he could do to hold on as long as he did. But when he released he groaned Ed's name and collapsed on top. Stroking the other til he came shortly after.

Roy fell back in his chair, pulling back Ed to sit in his lap. Both gasping for air with flushed faces. "Wow, that was..incredible Ed."

Ed smiled but it faltered as he turned toward Roy. "And you still feel the same after right? Those weren't just words?"

"I feel the same." Mustang looked thoughtfully down at his young lover, stroking his arm in circular motions.

"And I want to take you to dinner." Roy grinned widely.

"Dinner? But you know, people might see us." Ed gave a wry smile.

"I want people to see us, I don't care what it means. As long as I'm happy and the people I love support me..and us.. What does anything else matter? I don't want to lose this." And he really didn't. The feel of Ed against him and the way he smiled tenderly was something he never wanted to sacrifice.

"I'm glad. And also, I will happily go to dinner with you Roy Mustang."

The lovestruck couple sat like that for some time, sharing smiles and gentle kisses until there was a knock of the door, causing Ed to leap up and start putting his clothes back on. "One minute please!" Roy shouted frantically hoping Hawkeye wouldn't open up the door regardless. He had completely forgotten that he was even in the office, or at work for that matter.

As soon as both men were clothed, Roy cleared his throat and resumed his normal seat at the desk over the paperwork. "Come in!"

Hawkeye came in albeit a little bit suspiciously, and eyed her superior. Noting his ruffled shirt and several unbuttoned buttons on his jacket. She then glared at the young alchemist who's face was flushed and who's shirt was also untucked.

"Did you boys have fun?" She said sweetly at both of their shocked expressions. "Ed was helping you with that paperwork, of course is what I was referring to." Her smile turning into a playful smirk.

Roy could tell his first lieutenant knew full well that the men weren't doing paperwork, but he composed himself. "Yes, Hawkeye actually. And I believe Fullmetal and I are going to have dinner tonight if you'd be kind enough to make reservations."

Now it was turn for Hawkeye's mouth to drop open. "For a business meeting I assume?"

"No entirely personal, and as Ed is no longer my subordinate, anyone with a problem can go shove it. I'm done living my life for my work." Roy looked down at his hands, for once confident in his decision. If being Fuhrer meant not being true to himself, and sacrificing the happiness he had just felt, he didn't want to be it anyway.

But maybe he could have both, only time would tell.

Hawkeye beamed. "Of course sir...and congratulations. To you both." Glancing over at Ed who was smiling broadly with a slight blush on his cheeks. Wait til Cam heard _this_ story.

Roy just smiled back to Hawkeye in return. Everything would fall into place, and if he had Ed by his side life was about as wonderful as it could be. He looked toward his young lover as she left, noting the golden hair which was falling out of place, and he didn't think he'd ever seen something so beautiful. A beautiful, great, man like Edward Elric was who he had been waiting all this time for, and there wasn't a chance he was going to let him go.

* * *

**A/N: And so ends my very first fic! Ahhh I didn't want to end it, but I'm happy when Ed and Roy are happy. Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/favorited! It was a fun fic, and I'm hoping to develop something more complex for my next one if I can manage. :) **


End file.
